itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gang Gets Analyzed
"The Gang Gets Analyzed" is the fifth episode of the eighth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. The Gang gets Freudian as they step into the therapist's office to work through their mountain of issues. But when thinks he has everyone figured out, the shrink turns the tables on him and exposes the insanity in his unique brand of pop-psychology. Dennis' psychology is exposed as abnormal indeed. Recap 11:00 AM, On a Thursday, Philadelphia, PA Recurring Roles Guest Stars * Kerri Kenney-Silver as Therapist Trivia * So far, that's the only episode of Sunny directed by Todd Biermann, the Philadelphia, PA native. For the last nine years he was producing and directing ONLY reality shows (for History Channel, TLC, SpikeTV, Food Network, The Golf Channel, and HGTV). * Danny DeVito tweeted this photo on August 17th: "Trollfoot!!". * Charlie, Dennis, and Dee are already had an experience of communication with another therapist in . * Sweet Dee also had a major in psychology during her three-years-long studying at Penn. * According to Kerri Kenney-Silver, Charlie Day has some "serious issues". * This episode explains Mac's "unfortunate" weight loss since - turns out Dennis was the one who put the bar in this "extreme risk" by handing to Mac those "size pills" (Mexican Ephedra). * Dennis indeed went to the Ivy League college - aforementioned University of Pennsylvania. * Dee's therapist went to the La Salle University. * Frank refers to therapist with the slang word "shrink" (there's also a movie of the same name starring Kevin Spacey). * Frank doesn't like therapists because back in his childhood one of them "shanghaied" him upstate to a "nitwit school" after he got into a fight. * Mac is "kinda hate women", but he do consider this Therapist to be the "one of the smart ones". * According to Frank, initially Barbara Reynolds was carrying triplets in her womb at the time, and the third one was supposed to be called Donnie, but Dennis and Dee are "devoured him before he could be born". Also, from "The Gang Reignites the Rivalry" we know what Barbara was have to had a C-section ("because of Dee's giant hands"). * Here's how Dennis was trying to "support" Frank on this Donnie-thing: "It would've been Bruce's kid anyway". * In aforementioned 5th Season finale, Charlie did quoting from Good Will Hunting - in this episode Dee does. * Obviously, Dee is obsessed with Ryan Gosling (just like Mac in 08x01) - that's why she made up this whole story about her being "the first choice" for the female lead in The Notebook. * Charlie really LOVES Charlie Work "at its core", but he don't like being told what to do. * The fact what Charlie have survived the abortion was first mentioned in "The Gang Finds a Dumpster Baby". * Frank and Charlie's habit to hang out into the sewers was mentioned in 06x12 and 07x11. * Charlie "have such a fascination with cats" that sometimes he glue some cat hair on the back of his neck. * Dennis have started his psychological dossier on Dee when they were in the second grade (and probably that's the oldest of his dossiers, because they've meet Mac and Charlie only in ). * PatheticGirl43... I'm sorry, Sweet Dee has psoriasis now. * In "Mac Fights Gay Marriage", Charlie was feeding The Gang with some inappropriate food, too (dead squirrel's almonds he found in the alleyway). * If you want to feast your eyes upon are other examples of Dennis' incredibly hot drawings - (re)watch 03x05, 04x02 and 04x09. * This is the third time the f-word has been used in a regular episode, after "Mac and Dennis: Manhunters" and "Mac and Charlie: White Trash". Like on those other two occasions, it was beeped for airing. It was also used multiple times in the special episode "A Very Sunny Christmas", which was uncensored in the version released on DVD (but edited and/or bleeped in the airing on FX). Images 08x05 (1).jpg 08x05 (2).jpg 08x05 (3).jpg 08x05 (4).jpg 08x05 (5).jpg 08x05 (6).jpg 08x05 (7).jpg Charlie & Therapist.jpg Dennis' sexy drawings.jpg Quotes :Therapist: "Charlie Work"? What's "Charlie Work"? Fill me in. : : Oh, right. You don't know Charlie Work. Well, Charlie Work is like basement stuff, cleaning urinals, blood stuff, your basic slimes, your sludges, anything dead or decaying, I'm on it, I'm dealing with it. :Therapist: And you dislike it? : : Oh, no. I love it. I love the dark. I love slippery things. I love being naked... in the sewer. Bleach smells good, it tastes good... Videos Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes